Are You Afraid Of The Fire?
by MyNameIsJustine
Summary: This is a songfic about Jared imprinting on Kim and revealing his biggest secret to her. Can she handle it? Is his love for her real or is he under the spell of imprintation? Song used-"Into The Fire" by Thirteen Senses. First Twilight Story R/R please


**SUMMARY- This is a songfic (one-shot) about Jared imprinting on Kim and him revealing his biggest secret to her. I used "Into the Fire" by Thirteen Senses.**

AN: I don't own Twilight, or the song called "Into the Fire" by Thirteen Senses…I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT YOU LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING THIS STORY. I will gladly accept critique from anybody; I want to become a better writer. If you don't like critiquing, then just tell me what you think. (Please!)

_**~*~**_

_**~Are You Afraid Of The Fire? by Justine~**_

_**Kim's POV**_

_**~*~**_

I'm such a klutz. The first time since the end of school last year that I've seen Jared and I just happen to slip on black ice because I couldn't help but stare into his lovely face. I mean I haven't seen him for a while, so I couldn't really help it. He of course wasn't looking at me…until I fell that is. Great way to get his attention Kim. I keep my head down in embarrassment and I can feel my cheeks turning red. Even greater, I've unleashed tomato Kim.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jared has managed to walk over without me noticing and now he is standing over me with a smile on his face. _****_

Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire

I see his hand and I take it tentatively. After he helps me stand up I whisper a quiet, "T-t-thanks." And He walks away. I should say more, but I don't want to stutter anymore than I already have. _**  
**_

_**~*~ (Later in Class)**_

Right now I have English. I love English. Unlike History or Math, I can actually use my knowledge in this class for the future. I want to become a lyricist (someone who writes songs for a living). There's also another reason for why I love English class. It's because I get to sit right behind Jared.

_**  
Explain, explain  
As I turn and meet the power**_

I hate the word 'crush.' I don't even know why I hate it, maybe it's because it's so over used. I can think of better words than crush, such as; desire, flame, passion and infatuation.

As I sneak glances at the back of Jared's head I wonder where the intensity of my feelings for him comes from. It's so indescribable and so unyielding. I've had a flame for Jared since 3 years ago when I first saw him in school. A flame that is still going on strong today. I lose myself in my thoughts and fail to notice that Jared has turned around to ask me for a pencil. "Hello? Hellooo? Can I borrow a pencil please," he asks as he waves his hand in front of my eyes. His lips twitch up in an amused smile.

_**  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dire**_

How mortifying! I blink and look down, staring silently at my desk. I keep my eyes on a carved out curse word on the surface of the wood. Then after a moment he says, "Is that a no? Do you not have one?" I quickly grasp my pencil case and pull out a new pencil and drop it in his hand.

_**Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another**_

I keep my eyes on my desk and fiddle with my hands twisting them and pulling at my fingers. I'm waiting for him to turn around and when I see that he doesn't; I look up to see him still grinning in amusement and he asks me another question that further intensifies my mortification.

"Do you have a pencil sharpener?"

**~*~ (After spring break)**

He finally _came back._

_**From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end**_

He'd been gone for 3 weeks.  
I'd heard rumors that he developed a fever that turned into pneumonia, so he had been sick in bed the whole time. He looks fine now. In fact he looks as glorious as he did before he was bedridden. I'm so happy he's back that I can't stop staring at him. As I walk through the parking lot, I fail to notice the pot hole that's a few feet in front of where I'm walking. All of a sudden he looks to my direction and I see a look of shock register on his face, his expression shows a dreamy look. It like he has just seen Megan Fox or Natalie Portman walking down the street behind me. Then his eyes look into mine …His eyes, I could stare into them forever, but this is, of course, when I trip.

It only takes a few strides before Jared's long legs carry himself over to when I'm sprawled out on the pavement. I hear his concerned voice before I look up.

"Whoa! Are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fall Kim."

Déjà vu anyone?

_**Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire**_

He looms over me and looks down to my face. He's huge! He must have grown at least a foot since he's been gone. Jared reaches and holds his hand out, ready to take mine, but he hesitates, waiting for me to make the next move. He still looks like he's in shock. Slowly, I take his hand and let out a little gasp because of the scorching heat, so intense that it reverberates from his hand and into my own. Jared pulls me up to my feet. I notice that my forehead only come up to his shoulder. Then, I notice the flame surrounding my hand.

_**  
Explain, explain  
As I turn and meet the power**_

Startled, I wrench my hand from the unexpected heat. Then I look into his eyes, searching for answers. When did I become so bold? I haven't talked to Jared since the pencil incident. I don't say anything because I start to feel shy when it finally hit's me…Jared is back!

…And I've made a fool of myself in front of him yet again.

_**This time, this time  
Turning white and sense dire**_

I momentarily forget the heat of his hand and stutter out a delayed, "I'm o-okay, t-thanks."

Then Jared says something that I would never expect him to say, "You're so cute when you're flustered. Can I walk you to English, Kim?"

I can only nod because in my mind I am leaping over rainbows with joy. Don't ask.

_**Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another**_

He grabs my hand again and I feel the unnatural heat from his own. "Why are you so hot?" I ask before I even think about what I am saying. He looks down at me, amused and replies, "I'm glad you noticed that I work out a lot."

I look down and keep allowing him to pull me toward English class. I stumble over my words again, "I d-didn't mean that. I m-meant your h-h-hand, it's so warm."

He laughs, and then replies, "I know what you meant, and I was just teasing you. Anyways, as you might have noticed, I've been away sick for a while-" (That was an understatement, it felt like forever to me) –"so I probably still have some symptoms left over."

Jared is lying. I can tell because he keeps shifting his eyes around to look everywhere, but at me._****_

From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end

**~*~(2 months later)**

These past two months have been the best of my life! Jared asked me out a week after he walked me to English class, (I said yes of course!) and we've been going out ever since. It's safe to say that I'm his girlfriend now. I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do without him. I'm going for a walk with him after dinner and I'm so excited. I now that a walk isn't very eventful, but just being near Jared is exhilarating enough.

(After dinner)

"Kim we need to talk," Jared sounds serious and worried as he speaks, "I've been keeping a huge secret from you and I can't hold it in any longer."

"It's okay," I hear myself say, even though I'm feeling wary, "You can tell me anything."

"Kim, do you love me?" He asks me hesitantly. I don't know why he's so nervous for the answer; I've told him that I love him more times than I have breathed. "You know I do," I reply while grabbing his huge hand, "I love you more than words can describe." I know it sounds cheesy, but Jared looks like he needs a Velveeta moment right now. He looks so scared. I can feel myself getting nervous too.

I see him put his backpack down and he pulls out an extra pair of shorts. What are those for?

"Is okay if I show you something first, and then explain things after?" Jared's eyes meet mine. I nod and he pulls his hand from mine and turns around, walking a few paces away. Jared turns to face me again and he says, "Stay there and please don't freak out. I love you too."

And then he explodes.

~*~

I run through the forest. Too many thoughts run through my head. This would explain him missing school for so long, needing to skip out on dates and the heat.

I'm so scared that I don't hear the pounding foot steps behind me. Something similar to an iron bar wraps around my waist and I am stopped abruptly. I can feel my heart hammering desperately against Jared's arm before I realize that it's _Jared's arm. _"P-please let go. I want to go home," I'm trembling out of fear. I try to pull away, but his arm doesn't even let me move so much as an inch. "I'm sorry," He repeats over and over in my ear, "Forgive me, I'm so sorry. Shhh. Don't cry Kim. Shhh."

I barely registered his words as I kept trying to pull away, "P-please d-don't. I need to g-go! Let go!" Jared just keeps repeating himself as he pulls me over to a boulder and sits me down on his lap. He's holding me so tight, but I still feel broken. Everything was a lie?

"Let me go home Jared. I want to be alone right now." I'm hysterical now and I keep pulling only to have him hold me even tighter, "Let go now!" Finally he lets me pull away.

I run off to my house, in pieces.

_****_

And now I'm alone I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer

When I get home I sit in my room and cry until it feels like I'm drained of all my tears. I just sit there and clutch my stuffed bear that Jared gave me for my birthday and I pretend it's him before this all happened. I feel so lonely right now and I wouldn't be surprised if this loneliness killed me. It's so strong that it feels suffocating, like a strong poison, in the air.

But still I sit in the dark and think about everything. Think about anything. Think about too much.

I don't know when I fall asleep, but I'm grateful for the distraction.

**~*~ (Jared's POV)**

She's gone. What do I do? She probably never wants to see me ever again. I feel so terrible for making her cry. Her face…the look on it, I'll never be able to forget that look. I feel like a monster but who wouldn't if your girlfriend look at you like you were straight from a horror movie. The image is burned in my brain.

I will do anything to get it out.

_**  
Now I'm alone I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer**_

I need to fix this. I'll go over to Kim's house now. I need to make this right. I feel like and empty shell without her, like I'm hollow on the inside. I don't care if it's manly or not but I can't help the sobs that tear through my lips as I run towards her house. I want my love back. I want my heart back. I want my life back.

I want Kim back.

I need her.

**~*~ (At Kim's house- Kim's POV)**

I wake up from my nightmare startled because I hear a thump just a few feet from my bed. A cool breeze hits my face and I realize that someone has come into my room through my window. I don't know what to do so I do what most children would do if they were in my place. You know when you think you hear a monster and you pull the covers over your head thinking that if you can't see it, it can't see you either.

I pretend to be asleep and hope that whoever it is takes what they want and leaves without a fuss. I hear the footsteps coming closer and almost stop breathing. I am so scared I can't even move. I suck in a huge breath and prepare to scream when all of a sudden a hand swiftly pulls off my quilts and covers my mouth. I keep my eyes clenched shut in fright and claw at the hands as the person basically straddles me. I keep scratching in fright. Pushing and kicking too, but it seems to have little effect on the criminal. I come to a sudden understanding.

Oh no. He's going to rape me.

"Kim!" a harsh whisper tickles my ear, "Calm down, it's me! It's Jared! I'm sorry about before, but calm down and here me out please." I tire out and the lack of sleep makes me stop struggling and I open my eyes as I fall limp under his hands. He takes his hand off of my mouth and pushes himself off of me.

I get up slowly and ask him, "You really are a werewolf? It wasn't a dream?" He nods in affirmation. I gasp out, "Why did you keep this from me for so long? Do you not trust me enough? How dare you come here this early in the morning? Get out…Get out!" I yell the last part.

He clamps a hand down on my mouth and says, "I was too scared to tell you. I didn't want you to react like this. You looked so horrified, which is what I was afraid of, so I just couldn't tell you. You have to forgive me Kim. Please." While he is talking He pulls me onto his lap and I can feel moisture on my cheek. He's crying.

I feel terrible now.

He takes his hand from my mouth once more and I whisper out, "Please let me go Jared; I want to look at you while you tell me everything. I promise to listen." He hesitates before he lets me go and we sit across from each other on my bed. "Before you talk though, I just want to say that, yes, I was scared, but I'm not now, I realize that you would never hurt me, I was just in shock I guess, but mostly I was angry because you kept it from me for so long. I still am actually, so please explain yourself. You should have told me sooner because either way, I probably would have gotten scared. Keeping this secret from me just made me angrier…on top of being scared."

After Jared explained everything to me about the legends and the imprinting I was silent.

"You mean the only reason you love me now is because of imprinting? So basically you're under a spell? You don't want to love me…you have to?" I feel devastated. How could this get any worse?

"No!...No… the imprinting just intensifies our feelings towards out soul mate. I always had an interest in you, but the imprinting made it turn into a need to have you. I still remember the pencil incident, which was when I started to think that maybe you were more than meets the eye." He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back, I feel so relieved.

"I'm sorry, but I can promise you that I don't transform into a giant robot, if anything, you're the transformer," I feel the need to make a joke (even though it's crappy) because these past 8 hours have been way too serious and intense for me. He laughs anyway and reaches out for my hand, "So you forgive me? Will you stay by my side Kim?"

_**  
Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire**_

I take his hand and feel the familiar warmth of his hand, "This is a werewolf thing too I presume?" "What, the heat?" He asks, "Got a problem with that?" Jared says with a gentle smile. I can't tell if he's serious or not, but I answer honestly anyways.

"No, my heater broke, so it might be useful."

_**Come on, come on**_

Then I kiss him.

**~*~  
****AN: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. I love getting reviews that contain critique. Hell, I love getting reviews anyway. So please review. ** ^_^


End file.
